


Red Velvet

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Series: Mal's Chaotic Life [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Necrotale, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Baking, Children of Characters, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, Humorous Ending, Mal - Freeform, Necro Sans - Freeform, Necrotale Sans, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent-Child Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: Just a Father's Day scenario I wrote for Mal and her dad, Necro :P
Relationships: Necro Sans & Mal, Necrotale Sans & Mal, Original Character & Original Character
Series: Mal's Chaotic Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202798





	Red Velvet

“Dad? Hello, _earth to bonehead_ , are you _even listening_ to me?”

The necromancer hummed softly in confirmation and glanced up at Mal, who was standing beside him with her hands on her hips, a look of minute frustration on her face.

Seeing the flour she’d managed to somehow get all over the front of her shirt and the several band-aids she’d put on her fingers, Necro sighed and arched a brow bone at her, his expression otherwise blank, “What’d you do now, kid? It looks like you got into a fight with a bag of flour.” The teen rolled her eyes and waved him off before turning and beginning to head back to the kitchen, “Just follow me, will ya? I… Made something for you.” With a brow bone still arched, the necromancer followed his daughter into the kitchen, quietly glancing around; Much to his surprise, she must’ve already cleaned up whatever mess she’d made, because there wasn’t any sign of her baking anything.

Mal made her way across the kitchen, delicately scooping a cupcake tray off the counter before turning to face Necro, her cheekbones dusted with a faint blush. Clearing her throat as she she offered him the tray, she became flustered, her voice a mumble as she looked away from him, “Here, these are for you… Happy Father’s Day, or whatever.” Immediately understanding the gesture, the necromancer gently took the tray from her and placed it back on the counter. Looking back at him in confusion, she didn’t get the chance to ask what he was up to before she found herself trapped in a hug.

His voice was soft as he thanked her, giving her a gentle pat on the back before releasing her and turning to the tray of cupcakes. Watching as he plucked one from the tray and began to carefully unwrap the paper from it, Mal nervously fidgeted, her tone uncertain, “I’ve never made red velvet before… ’M sorry if it’s not that good. Zerif said you liked it though, so I wanted to _at least_ give it a shot.” The necromancer hummed softly in acknowledgement, setting the paper down on the countertop before taking a bite of the cupcake. The kitchen was silent for a moment before he swallowed his bite of the treat before turning to look at his daughter, offering her a tiny smile and quirking a brow bone again, “For that being your first attempt, you did really well. I think you _might just_ be a natural at it, actually.”

Mal looked up at him and opened her mouth to form a response, but she quickly covered it with her hand, attempting to hide her grin as she did her best to refrain from laughing. Necro tilted his head as he watched her, “What’s so funny all of a sudden?” The teen shook her head, giggling faintly behind her hand, “I-It’s nothing, dad. Don’t worry about it. It’s an inside joke, that’s all.” Though he very clearly wasn’t buying her words in the slightest, the necromancer slowly nodded, his gaze almost becoming suspicious. Mal moved her hand away from her mouth and beamed up at him, gesturing for him to go back to eating his cupcake, choosing to say nothing. He leaned back against the counter and did just that, much to her amusement.

She wondered who’d be the one to point out the small dot of frosting on his face. The only thing left to do would be to sit back and wait, and eventually, she’d get her answer.


End file.
